zodiak_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Siren
from Greek mythology |personality=Benevolent, beautiful, villainous, vengeful, evil, deadly, seductive, intelligent, bitter |appearance=See below |occupation= Singer (in a bar) |alignment=Neutral, later Bad |goal=To attract fishermen to their deaths with her beautiful and seductive singing. (failed) |home=Her ice cave in Norway |family=Rolf (her former boyfriend, when he betrayed her) |friends=Rolf (formerly, when he betrayed her), Martin Mystery (formerly) |enemies=Martin Mystery (currently), Diana Lombard, Java, Rolf |likes=Attracting fishermen to their death, taking revenge on Rolf (currently) |dislikes=Rolf (when he betrayed her), being defeated by Martin |powers=Immortality, hypnotic singing, sonic shrieks, shapeshifting, flight |weapons=Her deadly talons (in her true form) |fate=Gets captured by the Center's agents along with M.O.M. |quote= }}The Siren is a one-time character, a monster and the main villain of the ninth episode, Shriek from Beyond from the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Role in the episode The Siren is a mythological creature part-woman, part-bird and part-mermaid, which attracts fishermen with her beautiful and seductive singing, leading them to their deaths. The Siren attacks a small village in somewhere of Norway and takes the appearance of a beautiful and young woman. She plays piano in a bar, and with her magnificent voice attracts many men (including Java and Martin). When men expect less because they are hypnotized, the Siren begins to sing so loud that the piano bar begins to be destroyed, but by little, Diana uses the U-Shield to protect Martin, Java and the other men that were hypnotized. Nevertheless, Martin, Diana and Java discover that the Siren doesn't want to hurt innocent people, but to take revenge on Rolf who betrayed her who is hiding in the sewers of the small village. In the end, the gang manages to capture the Siren, however, does not forgive the fisherman who betrayed her but M.O.M was confident that some monster in the Center would heal her broken heart. Background 'Personality' The Siren was, originally, benevolent and even fell in love with Rolf, a sailor in Norway. However, after he neglected her, turned away from and betrayed her, she grew vengeful and vowed to destroy him for his betrayal. After having been trapped in an iceberg for fifty years, she became even more bitter and decided to destroy not only Rolf, but also his entire hometown. She had average human-level intelligence. 'Physical Appearance' The Siren's appearance was shown as a slender human being with flawless pale skin, barefooted, blue eyes, and long blue hair, but also wears a white feathered robe. Also in her true form, she was shown as a siren with deadly eagle-like talons and claws, bat-like wings, a dragon/lizard like tail, grey beak with fangs and short blue hair. 'Powers and Abilities' The Siren was a supernatural creature with all the stereotypical powers of the mythological siren. She more closely resembled the depiction of sirens from Ancient Greek beliefs, particularly the ones from the myth of Odysseus. A testament of the Siren's might was how she left an entire town in ruins while on a rampage. During the episode, she displayed the following powers: *'Immortality:' Given the fact that she could survive half a century frozen in an iceberg, it is possible that she is in fact immortal. Either that or she has a superhuman level of endurance and durability. *'Hypnotic Singing:' Her most powerful weapon was without a doubt her voice. By singing, she could hypnotize men and make them do whatever she wished. She was even able to make Martin and Java step over a cliff. However, this power could be negated by blocking a man's ears completely. *'Sonic Shrieks:' She could also use her voice in a more offensive manner. The Siren could produce destructive and deadly sonic shrieks that were powerful enough to bring down an entire building or cause a massive cave-in. She seemed to have a great deal of control over this power, being able to hit precise targets such as a mast or a support beam. This was her main method of attacking. *'Shapeshifting:' The Siren could alternate between a human form and a monstrous bird-like form. Though more savage, in this siren form she could still speak. *'Flight:' In her bird-like form, she could fly at great speed and with great agility, able to perform complicated maneuvers while flying. She could reach very high altitudes as well like normal birds of prey. *'Talons:' In her true form, the Siren possessed large deadly eagle-like talons on her hands and feet. They were formidable weapons and could easily slice through a grappling cable line. Trivia * The Siren is present in many tales of Greek and Roman mythology, as the Sea of Monsters. * The Siren is the first female monster to appear in the series. * Also, the Siren only made a cameo appearance in the Center's cell from the episode, Beast from Within. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Martin Mystery characters